Stranded
by Kyd Wykyd
Summary: Hey I'm Kyd Wykkyd member of the Hive 5. Right now I'm in another dimension with a different set of heroes, who take make me part of their group. But that doesn't stop them from bombarding me with questions. All of the sudden Raven joins the party. My luck can't get any worse.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Also a special thanks to Zalgo's Jinchuriki (Go read their story, it's good!) the one who gave me the idea. Enjoy! Please don't kill me if the characters aren't acting like themselves. (It's not my fault! I'm not very good at this!)

_Telepathy_

**Kyd Wykkyd's thoughts and when he's talking to us.**

**Where the hell am I? Oh, hi there! I didn't see you! Don't ask what's happening, because I have no clue. One moment I was in Jump City with my bro See-more, the other, I'm right here, I didn't even teleport. Oh, please excuse my manners, my name is Kyd Wykkyd. Hey! Don't judge the spelling! It's suppose to be like that, it's cooler. Shut up! I hear footsteps, quick take my hand. How did we get on top of this building? I just teleported. Why are I'm talking using telepathy? I'm mute, don't ask. Hey look, it's bird boy! But he looks different, he loos way younger than before. Also his hair, and the voice. Let's go say hi, you stay here. **

Kyd teleported down to where Robin was standing and walked towards him, making no sound. He stood behind him, and he put a hand on his shoulder. Robin quickly turned around and came face to face with a pair of red eyes.

"Wow!" Robin took a step backwards but tried to keep his cool.

"Who are you?"

_"I'm Kyd Wykkyd! I come from somewhere else, defiantly not here."_

"Did you just talk inside my head?"

_"I use telepathy to communicate, it allows me to speak to people, without it, and well I can't speak."_

"Who's that?"

**Hey! I told you to stay up there! You were getting board? That's your excuse? **

"So?"

"They're my friend."

"This may sound stupid, but do you have powers?"

_"Yes, I do. I can teleport anywhere. Well I have telepathy and my cape can cut through solid steel. But my powers aren't fully developed yet, I still have to work on that."_

"That is cool. Can you fight?"

**Well we were all trained to fight in the Academy. **

_"Yes, I can fight."_

"Do you have a place to stay?"

_"No."_

"Then follow me."

They walked until they reached a phone both.

"Looks like we're going to have to squeeze in. You first."

Kyd walked inside and Robin followed, then there was a bright light.

"Robin." Said a something that sounded like a computer.

When the light dimmed, he saw that they were standing in an entrance that looked like a tunnel, but there was a humongous room in front of him. His widened.

**This is bigger than the whole base combined! It's as big as the whole Academy! **

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Stupid alarm!"

Robin went to a screen, clicked some buttons and the alarm stopped, but then five more figures came. Kyd turned around to hide his face from them. They looked at Kyd, and they were about to attack him, but Robin stood in front of him.

"Guys, it's okay he's cool!"

"You just brought him inside the base!"

"Calm in dude! He has super powers like us."

"But, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes."

"Well, introduce us."

"Okay. Guys, this is Kyd Wykkyd."

"Hi! My name is Megan! Nice to meet you Kyd Wykkyd."

She put out her hand, but he wouldn't turn around and shake it.

"Um, are you okay?"

_"Yes, I'm fine. Good to meet you Megan."_

She let out a surprised sigh.

"You use telepathy?"

_"Yes, I'm unable to speak, so it's my way of communicating." _

"Can you turn around? We want to see you."

_"I don't think so. If I do you will be afraid of me or at least surprised."_

"No, you can trust us. Here the other girl is Airtimes!"

"Hi."

_"Hi."_

"Wow! That was unexpected."

Kyd tensed a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

_"No it's fine, everybody acts like this the first time." _

"Airtimes, what are you meaning."

_"Sorry for being so rude, I should have talked to you at the same time."_

"A telepath. Impressive, isn't it Wally?"

Kyd tensed when he said the name Wally. When he and his team figured out that Jinx left them for Kid Flash, they tried tracking them down and they found out his identity. They were going to stop him by joining the Brotherhood of Evil, but they got frozen.

"So dude, are you going to turn around?"

He sighed and stood up straight, and turned around to face them. Without them meaning they gasped at the sight of his completely red eyes.

_"So, are you okay if we stay here for a while?"_

"We?"

**Now you're shy, come on show your face, I showed mine! **

"Oh, hi there! Sorry we didn't see you before."

"Dude, what's up with the ears on your helmet? Why don't you take it off?"

Wally started poking them and tried to take his helmet off his helmet, but he grabbed his arm and twisted it, pushed him down on the ground.

_"Don't you ever touch my helmet? You understand?"_

"Crystal clear."

Kyd let go of him and released that everybody was starring at him.

_"Sorry, I got defensive."_

He helped Wally up and gave him a miniature smile.

"It's fine buddy. Here, I'll show you guys to your temporary room."

Wally guided him to a hallway, but Kyd stopped and turned around.

**Well, are you coming?**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans and Young Justice but I wish I did.

_Telepathy_

**Kyd Wykkyd's thoughts and when he's talking to us.**

"Good morning Kyd, sleep well?"

_"Yes, thank you Megan. Did you guys sleep well?"_

"Yes, but Wally looks like he needed more sleep."

Kyd looked over at the table and saw Wally's face on the table, leaving a puddle of drool. It reminded him of the time See-more didn't get much sleep, and he had to wake him up and feed him breakfast. He smiled at the memory, but it was gone before any one could notice.

_"Allow me."_

He walked…**I'm telling the story for know on. You suck at this! Plus you're creepy, dude you know what I'm thinking! And my past memories, stalker, so please I do the taking, you do nothing. Just make yourself useful and do something with your life instead of writing my life story. **

So, I walked towards him, and did what always wakes See-more up.

_"Wally? Hey Wally, it's me, your conscious. Silence to me Wally."_

"Conscious? What? Sleep."

_"Wally, you can't sleep, if you do, you won't be able to eat any waffles."_

"Waffles? Where?"

_"But before you wake up and eat the waffles, I need to tell you something very important."_

"What? Important? Sure."

_"Wally, I am your father."_

"WHAT!"

Wally jumped out of the chair and fell face first on the floor. I erupted into silent laughter (It looks like I'm laughing, except there's no sound coming out). The others didn't know what was happening, but it was worth seeing Wally fall on the floor. Call it pay back, this one's for trashing the base.

"Guys, I just had the weirdest dream. My conscious said I had to wake up or else I wouldn't get waffles. But then it said that before I woke up and ate my waffles, it had something very important to tell me."

"What was that?"

"That it was my father."

Everybody looked at him like he had grown three heads, I love humiliating people.

"Anybody want breakfast? I made cookies."

"Yes please, Miss M."

_"Miss M?"_

"Short fro Miss Martian."

_"By any way, are you related to the Martian Man Hunter?" _

"He's my uncle."

"We are all part of a super hero team!"

"Who is this stranger?"

"Rad Tornado, this is Kyd Wykkyd, a new friend."

"Greetings Kyd Wykkyd. By the looks of it, you aren't from around here."

_"That's correct." _

"A telepath, much like Miss Megan. Please, tell us, where are you from?"

_"I come from Jump city."_

"Jump city, there's no place called that here."

_"Well, it's because I'm from another dimension, where there is a Jump City."_

"How do you know this?"

_"I don't know, I guessed." _

"Maybe your guess is true, we must investigate on the topic. I must leave you now children, I will be back later."

_"Children?"_

"He calls us that all the time."

"Well, Kyd tell us about yourself. Do you have any powers?"

_"Yes, I do. I can teleport anywhere and my cape can slice through solid metal."_

"Prove it."

_"Is there something you don't mind breaking?"_

"That box right over there."

I teleported to the box and with a swing of my cape, sliced it perfectly in two. I teleported back to where they were standing.

"Sweet! Can we have him on the team?"

"His skills are useful and he is talented." (I may have changed something with this one, may have exaggerated a bit )

"How are we sure that we can trust him? He won't even tell us his real name."

_"You're right, you can't trust me. You see in the dimension I come from, I'm the villain. Trained to destroy all the goodie goodies like you. But nobody stops and asks, why? Why I'm doing this? It's quiet simple; it's because of people like you that I became the villain. People like you who didn't care about an orphaned boy just because he had red eyes. They don't trust him, don't talk to him, nobody extends a hand of kindness. They just cast him away, they don't even look at him, push him aside like he committed a crime, just by being born. But none of you understand because you only care about your perfect lives and cities. Thinking that everything you do is right. I'm wasting my time here, I have to find a way back home." _

"Kyd wait!"

But I teleported away before any of them could say another word. I pushed it; I should have controlled my emotions. Good thing rage didn't get out of control, but it was close, I could feel it. For now, I just have to find a way back to my team.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans and Young Justice, but I really want to! Why cruel world? WHY? Anyway enough complaining, let's get back to the story. Please review!

_Telepathy_

**Kyd Wykkyd's thoughts and when he's talking to us.**

* * *

><p>You just had to leave. <strong>Shut up<strong>. Not until you go back there. **No, I need to get back to my team, and they're not helping, they're just asking questions**. But they could have helped you. **I seriously doubt that. They don't have magic, like I do**. They don't but they have a teleporting machine. **Please, I'm a teleporting machine. **Not really, you have your limits, the machines doesn't. **Everything has its limits. You don't know my limits. Or do you?** I know you can't teleport to different dimensions and that you have a lack of control over your powers when you get angry. **It's not my fault, I'm half demon; I can't feel emotion, or else everything goes berserk. **You have anger issues. **I don't. **Admit it, you didn't accidently blow up the TV when Billy beat you at video games. **I didn't mean to blow it up. **Then who did? **Rage did. You see, my emotions are there own selves, inside my head. When I feel too much, that emotions takes control and it's not a pretty sight. **Sure. **Don't you have a story to tell? Wait no, that's my job now. **

So, I ditched those losers and teleported outside. Well turns out that outside is a freaking island. Since, I have no idea where I am, where the nearest continent is and where to find my team, I did what every badass villain does. I returned to the losers I ditched. Don't judge, I have a better chance of surviving with them. The only problem is where to find them. I wasn't going to act like a demoiselle in distress, I'm going to use my powers and rob something.

Get to the point already! **Will you just shout up? I'm trying to tell a story, but all you're doing is interrupting me and questing everything I do! So please sit still and zip it! **Anyway, I found a small town there and of course, I found a bank. SO I just teleported inside the vault, took some cash, made a pose for the video camera and broke the alarm. Security guards rushed in and they said.

"Put your hands in the air!"

So I did.

"Let go of the money!"

I did, but instead of it falling, it floated. They started to panic; you should have seen their faces. They took out their guns and pointed them at me. You know the usual. So then I blasted them, (me and Raven have like the same powers, just that I'm way cooler than her) there was one security guard left, I was about to blast him, when he shot me. He shot me on my arm. Let me tell you that I started swearing like a sailor.

"_What the f*** is wrong with? F*** you! Sh**!" _

Well, I guess me using telepathy surprised him, and he fainted. Ha, loser. The only reason why I didn't fall or be all dramatic about being shot is that, I've been shot before, I had cars thrown at me, been blasted into buildings, run over by an animal (Stupid Beast boy), blasted by a sonic cannon, hexed (courtesy of Jinx) That was just in a good day.

Well, the goodie goodies showed up.

"_Hey guys!"_

"Kyd! What are you doing here?"

"_Well, I wanted to go back to you guys, but I don't know where your hideout is, so I called you." _

"By robbing a bank."

"_You didn't leave a number."_

"And that's our fault how?"

"_You were to rude to give to me in the first place."_

"What happened to your arm?"

"_Ask him."_

"Well, he's unconscious."

"_He shot me."_

"Oh my God! Kyd, we need to take you to a hospital!"

"_Wow, calm down, it's not big deal."_

"No big deal?"

"_Yeah, look."_

So, I just used my two fingers and took that bullet out of my arm.

"_There, here's the bullet. Do any of you have some bandages, some cotton and some disinfected?"_

"Just come to the base."

So, I followed them to their base, I remember where it was so that I could teleport there later. These super heroes suck, like they didn't even notice that I took some bills! Once there, they gave me what I needed, they sat me down on the couch, they left and I got to work.

I took off my shirt, but kept the helmet on. I cleaned out the wound; it was deep, but not to deep. It stung, but you get used to it and don't feel it any more. After I wrapped it with the bandages and voilà. Before I put my shirt back on, I looked at the hole in my sleeve.

_ "Um, guys can I get some black thread and a needle?"_

Wally then came with the things I asked for.

"Here you go buddy."

_"Thanks."_

"Mind if I watch?"

_"Go ahead."_

He sat next to me on the couch, and I started to sew the hole up. I finished and I put my shirt back on and then my gloves.

"Why do you wear gloves?"

_"Why do you wear gloves?"_

"It matches my outfit."

_"So that in a crime scene, I don't leave any finger prints."_

"So you were serious about being the bad guy."

_"I just robbed a bank, of course I was serious."_

"How many people are in your team?"

_"Why do you want to know?"_

"Just curious."

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

"Yes, I know, but can you tell me."

_"We are six."_

"What's the name of the team?"

_"The Hive 5."_

"Doesn't really suit it."

_"I know, but we don't really mind."_

"Can you tell me who's part of it?"

_"No."_

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to meet them or anything."

_"Fine. Our leader is Jinx, she's a girl. Then there's Gizmo, Billy, Mammoth, my best friend See-more and me" _

"Can you tell me their powers?"

"_Why are you so curios?"_

"I just want to know!"

"_Knowing too much can get you killed."_

"Or it can safe your life."

"_Fine. Jinx makes hexes that cause bad luck. Gizmo is a computer genius. Billy is a human copy machine. Mammoth has super human strength. See-more has a helmet with one eyes, that can switch eyes that can go different things. One eye shoots a laser, another has x-ray vision, one can shot eye missiles and one can be like a shield."_

"Cool, you have quiet a team."

"_Yeah, they're like family."_

"Family?"

"_Yeah, none of us had parents, we were all cast always. We all have a different story, but See-more's cross paths with mine. We met in the streets, but the same person took us in. There we met the rest of the team. We took care of each others backs."_

"It's very different from our team."

"_Yeah, I guessed it is. Some were born to be the heroes; others were born to left out. Nobody is born the villain we become the villain."_

"And why did you become a villain?"

"_That's something I don't like to talk about. Only See-more knows and no one else. Well, I'm going to my 'room'. See you later Wally." _


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice but I really wish I did. Sorry for the late update, I was really busy doing nothing and procrastinating. Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_Telepathy_

**See-more's thoughts and when he's talking to us.**

* See-more's POV *

I walked into the common room, where everybody was sitting around doing their thing.

"Guys! Where's Kyd? He isn't in his room."

"What ever, he must have taken a walk like he always does."

"Gizmo, he didn't come back last night."

"How would you know that?"

"All night video games, he didn't teleport or walk in."

"So, did you try to call him?"

"Yes. You think I'm stupid? I also send him like a hundred texts."

"Stop exaggerating, you didn't send him a hundred texts."

"Yes I did, look."

I took out my communicator showed it to them. Their eyes all widened.

"I can't believe that you actually sent one hundred texts."

"It's called being worried about your friend. Gizmo, can you locate where he is?"

"Sure, it'll be a piece of cake, unless he's in another dimension, which I really doubt that he would be in."

Gizmo walked over to this huge computer screen and started pushing some buttons. Then a map of the city appeared, then one of the state, then of the continent, then of the world.

"Right now, he isn't any where in the world, but I can see where he was last night."

Gizmo bushed some more buttons and the map changed to one of the city.

"He was walking close to the base, fast forward some time, there."

He said while stopping at a precise moment.

"You see, he was in this alleyway and then, gone."

"We should go there and see the crime scene. Right partner?"

"Right Billy."

**You know sometimes I can stand Billy talking with himself, but there comes a time, were everything has a limit, and he just crossed it.**

"You're right Billy, let's go."

We changed into civilian clothes, I put on some sunglasses, but the rest just went with normal clothes. Billy was insisting to go with his clones, but we just let him take one, so that it will be his 'twin brother'. We made our way to the alleyway, guided by Gizmo. We reached the alleyway and we were shocked to how it looked like.

"Guess little Kyd went KABOOM."

"Yeah, Billy, guess that we won't be seeing that teleporter anymore."

"Stop it with you're Billy talk, you're not letting me think. You stupid crud filled idiots, Kyd didn't explode he was transported to another dimension!"

"Are you sure?"

"There's only one way to be sure, we need to talk to her."

"No, absolutely not! We are not going to the Titans for help!"

"Yeah, they'll attack us when we show ourselves at their door!"

"Or you two don't want to go because Jinx is there?"

"What! No!"

"Fine then let's go!"

"Sometimes we can't argue with him."

*In front of Titans Tower *

"Hey BB, get the door, I'm busy cooking lunch!"

"Too busy Cy, playing video games!"

"Will you just get it?"

"Dude, you're no fun!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

"What do you -?"

"Hi there!"

Before we could do anything else, that stupid green changer hit the alarm.

"Beast Boy what is it?"

"Robin the HIVE 5 are here!"

"Teen Titans-"

"We didn't come here to fight!"

"Then why did you come here?"

"We need her help."

"My help? Why?"

"It's kind of a not so long story."

"Hey, where's the red-eyed dude?"

"That's why we came here. We think he was teleported to another dimension."

"And why would you think that?"

"Gizmo, explain."

"Well, we went to the area where Kyd disappeared. The alleyway was a mess and I didn't pick up any signs of explosive material. Instead I found a signature, close to the one of Raven's magic, so we came here so that you could help us."

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"You're the detective, does it seem like we're lying?"

"Friend Robin, the one-eyed one seem like he is saying the truth."

"I have a name you know!"

"Raven."

"They aren't lying."

"This is the first and the last time we're helping you. Nobody else knows about this."

"What do you think we are? Stupid? We have a reputation to protect!"  
>"Come in, it's outside isn't the best place to talk."<p>

So we made our way inside their base. Man it was huge! They had a giant TV screen and the view from their living room is amazing. Why do the good guys always get the good stuff? Not fair. Billy made a couple of clones and started looking around.

"Hey don't touch that!"

"Sorry partner!"

"Billy, no touching things, I bet they think we're going to steal something."

We sat down on their couch and the Titans sat in front of us.

"Tell us again what you found in the alleyway."

"Well, we went there and the place looked blown up!"

"There was no sign of explosives, just dark magic. So we came to you."

" Friends are you sure their nobody else that uses magic?"

"I know one person, but she won't want to help."

"And whose that See-more?"

"Jinx."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say, but I won't be continuing this story. I know I just started writing it, but the story didn't come out how I expected it to. Sorry guys. If anybody wants to continue the story, you are very welcome. I just can't do it. Again, sorry.

-Kyd Wykkyd


End file.
